1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a water heater, and more particularly to a combustor of a water heater.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional combustor 50 of a water heater which includes a burner member 52 and a flame cover 54. The burner member 52 has two pressed plates connected together having a passageway 56 therein and a main outlet 58 at an end of the passageway 56. The main outlet is at a top of the burner member 52 and under the flame cover 54. A mixture of gas and air flows through the passageway 56 and flows out via the main outlet 58 for burning. The flame cover 54 is provided on the top of the burner member 52 having a plurality of flame holes.
For completing a full combustion, the burner member 52 is provided with side outlets 60 on a top sidewall of the passageway 56 that some mixed gas flows out via the side outlets 60. Burning of the mixed gas from the main outlet 58 generates main flames, and burning of the mixed gas from the side outlets 60 generates side flames. The side flames may separate burning and reduce burning temperature.
In the conventional combustor 50, there are gaps 66 between the burner member 52 and the flame cover 54 that air will come into the combustor 50 via the gaps 66 and cause too much air in the mixed gas, so the side flames usually get incomplete combustion. Besides, the edges of the side outlet 60 are easily broken or deformed during the pressing process when they are made.